


Midnight Gallery

by ZA_Black92



Category: Ib (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel mentioned, Chara Is Their Own Warning, Dreemurr Art Galleria, Echo Flowers, F/M, Protective Sans, Zaalia didn't sign up for this, art puzzles, ink!sansxOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zaalia went to an Art gallery opening she did not expect being sucked into a horrifying alter dimension, where the painting and sculptures are out to get her!...and who the heck is this cheerful skeleton who keeps popping up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. quiet in the afternoon

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**Ink!sans by Comyet on Tumblr and Ib by Kouri please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**+**

**The Midnight Gallery**

**+**

“Man, if I had known I’d have this much free time, I wouldn’t have sent my kids to summer camp!” Zaal muttered while watching the clouds go by the ghouls silver eyes gained a purple glow when a large cast a shadow over the sun as a gentle breeze blew by “I’m soo bored! I wish something would happen!”  
  
she exclaimed getting the attention of a few park goers just then a newspaper blew into the albino girls face she pulled it off the read it “Dreemurr Galleria, grand opening…hey that’s two blocks from here!” She said fixing her long white hair before remembering she using soft chalk pastels leaving streaks of teal and magenta in her snowy tresses, “Crap, uh…meh.” Zaal shrugged it off it’s just chalk and packed her stuff and washed off her hands before heading to the art gallery.

“Woah…This is wow.” Zaalia stared in awe at the large manor like building it was like a mini castle, it was breathtaking “Hehe, Indeed.” the halfling nearly jumped out of her skin at the raspy behind she whipped around and saw an old turtle monster standing behind her chuckling at “Oh, sorry m’dear didn’t mean to spook ya!” he held out his hand to her which she took.

“The names Gerson Gerson.”

“I’m Zaalia Black is this gallery yours?”

“Oh no, I‘m just the caretaker the house belongs to mayor fluffy buns.”

“Fluffy…oh, Asgore! I though he and wife lived in that brownstone building next to the school?”

Gerson look sad “Oh, you never heard about it.” Zaalia curious look as the old turtle led her into the gallery stopping a large portrait of the Dreemurr family “You see twenty years ago, Asgore, Toriel wanted another child and decided to adopt a human, everything seemed to be going great for them that was until…the child grew ill and passed away.” Zaalia frowned as she listened to Garson’s story “And their son?” she asked the old man winced “He just shut down after his sibling‘s death,” He guided her to the front desk and Zaal silver eyes widened at the large star chandelier in the center of the gallery making her feel a little under dress in her T-shirt and shorts as she signed her name on the baggage list and left her bag with a green fire girl who gave her a friendly wave.

“locking himself in his room drawing, painting, sculpting, then when he was in his teens he ended his own life. His parents not being able to live in this house anymore renovated it into the gallery the pieces in this manor are all by the late Asriel Dreermurr.” He finished letting the girl absorb everything he just told her before patting the albino on the back with an enthusiastic laugh “Hey, don’t let the ramblings’ of an old man bring ya down!” he handed her a guide brochure and nudging her along “Get in there and enjoy your visit!” he boasted before leaving the short girl to herself.


	2. Silence in the halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Zaalia explores the Gallery she gets the feeling that something wasn't right.

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**Ink!sans by Comyet on Tumblr and Ib by Kouri please support the official release.**   
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**+**

**The Midnight Gallery**

**+**

  
“Dang, this place is huge! Little thing like me could get lost in here!” Zaal said to herself as admired the large echo flower statue before walking to a lone painting “The lost child…” Zaal read the title of the painting it looked like a bed of golden flowers with an imprint as is someone was once lying there her brow furrowed as looked at painting unnerved something just…The half monster’s instincts suddenly flared up causing her whirl around.

“Hello?” she called out to the empty hall, she could’ve swore she heard someone say “let me out!” the albino cautiously stepped to where she thought she heard the voice before stopping at the large mural painting simply titled [World.] “It doesn’t look like any world I’ve ever seen.” Zaal said quietly as that eerie feeling came back…suddenly the lights went out causing the albino girl to jump she clutched on to her chest to calm her heart which was drumming against her ribcage.

Is it a power outage? She thought to herself before walking to the front desk only to freeze when she noticed the other visitors had vanished “I know their not closed, it’s only…uh” she went to check her phone only to remember she left in her bag, Zaalia cussed under her breath and went to the front desk only to find it gone! She went to the door it was locked.

the windows they weren’t locked but something was holding them shut suddenly a dark red liquid seeped out from the frame causing the girl to jump back in shock “is that blood?” she cautiously reached out and stuck her finger in the red stuff she then rubbed her fingers to test it texture before sniffing it “Paint?”

Zaalia frowned as she tried to make sense of what was going on when she thought she heard something up stairs by hoping it was someone who could help her the short girl ran up the steps and almost fell back down when a shadowy figure slammed it’s fist on the window shaking her head the white haired girl went to where she heard the noise and realized she was back at [World] but there was a trail of blue paint leaking from it.

Suddenly there were several small bangs Zaalia let out a shriek as more of that red paint materialized on the floor spelling out {COME ZAAL} the ghoul fell on her ass when she turned to look at the blue paint telling her to go down and ‘they’ shall show her a secret place. “Seeing that I have no choice in this…” She croaked before standing up and making her downstairs to a large floor painting {The wishing well} taking a deep breath Zaal stepped on to the painting and felt herself sink into the cold blue abyss.


End file.
